puptatonixfandomcom-20200215-history
Scaredy-Boo In Stagefright
Summary In Adventure Bay there is a spooky Scooby-Doo ghost spectre wrecking havoc at the old Adventure Bay Movie Studio so hope aboard the Enicma Mobile and join Ted Chloe Willma Scraggy and Scaredy-Boo as they solve a classic Scooby-Doo mystery with the PAW Patrol gang with old Scooby Doo background music and sound effects Episode (We open on Adventure Bay the Enicma Inc gang walk around) Ted:What's buggin ya Scraggy? Scraggy:I can't find Scaredy. (They all yell Scaredy-Boo where have you got to?!) (He comes on a scooter) Scaredy:Rook rat re! (Makes a U turn then crashes off screen) (Ted and Scraggy go over then come back with him on their shoulders) Scaredy:Scaredy-Baredey-Boo! (They laugh then Deathbeard and his skeleton first mate come over) Chloe:IT'S DEATHBEARD RUN! Willma:DINKIES! Scraggy:ZOINTS! Ted:RUN! (He goes to get the Enicma Mobile) Ted:I got the van! Scraggy:Like just what I was thinking Ted. (They run around) Ted:We need to come up with a plan! (We pan over to Scraggy who opens a back door with Scaredy and him in the van) Scraggy:Hiding is our plan! Scaredy:Reah! Scraggy:Like in case ya haven't noticed there's a ghostly gashely pirate with the name of death here! (Deathbeard wears a jacket pokadoted with skulls stripe pants a peg leg on left foot hook hand on the left he has a red beard and an eyepatch over the left eye he holds the sword in his right hand) Deathbeard:There be no escape from Deathbeard! (Evil pirate laugh) Willma:Well I'm not letting some ghost swashbuckle pirate buccaneer scallewag ruin my vacation! Scraggy:Willma relax I like have an idea. (Scaredy comes out dressed up like a pirate) Scared:I want a sandwich with peaches apples pears watermelon avocado. Scraggy:We'll go for that later. Willma:Stinkies here he comes! (Deathbeard comes with his first mate) (Scaredy makes fun of him and step-by-step he walks to him and gives him a big old smooch ala Bugs Bunny and all the Looney Tunes he is mad and the gang throws the net on them) Scaredy:Scaredy-Baredy-Boo! (Police arrive as they unmaske it) Willma:And the ghost of Deathbeard is in fact..... (removing it and it is) All:PL Mattnus?! Mattnus:It was the only way to get rich and I would have gotten away with it too if not for you meddling Kids! Officer:Get movin! Ted:Well Gang another mystery solved to the Enicma Mobile. And grab a snack. Scraggy:I never thought you'd ask. C'mon Scared! (They go to it and then to the malt shop with the old Scooby Doo background music plays) Chloe:Here it is. Ted:Let's park here. (Parks near the Puptatonix tour bus) Willma:That looks just like the Puptaonix bus! Scraggy:Like it is the Puptatonix tour bus. Man! (Cuts to inside they walk in then to the booth they look around and at the door Scraggy sees the human friends) Scraggy:Those are the human members of the Puptatonix and the PAW Patrol. (Cuts to booth where the pups enjoy milkshakes) Ted:Let's go talk to them. (Songs end then they walk to booth Ranger has both arms around Ashley and Ace) Katie:(With Ryder's arm around here) Wow those were good like Inspector Gadget. Danny:Like I'm ready for some food. Ace:You know Katie you and Ryder are like Penny and Talon. Wilma:So what now? Ted:We just act cool. (They laugh sharing jokes and then the Enicma Inc group walk over) Ted:Uh...hi. (Chuckles) Rubble:Huh? Ted:I'm Ted this is Wilma Chloe Scraggy and... Scaredy:Scaredy-Baredy-Boooooo! Ted:Can we join you? (They look at each other) Ryder:Sure there is enough room. I'm Ryder this is my brother Ranger my girlfriend Katie Ranger's girlfriends Ace and Ashley. Danny Chase Marshall Rocky Rubble Zuma Skye Kasey Brownie Snowflake Bella Rosey. Marshall:Rosey is my girl. Bella:I'm Rubble's girl. Ted:Yes we get it. Scraggy:Like we know you guys. You guys are famous. Kasey:Really? Is it us being rockstar girl pups? Scraggy:Like sure. Scardey:Reah real fun. Ted:So it looks like you guys are celebrating something? Ashley:We are. Ace:Yeah we were gonna go over to the old Adventure Bay Movie Studio. To shoot our new music video. Well the Puptatonix. But only still. Ranger:So we stopped off for lunch here at our usual hang out. Katie:It's real fun. Ted:Well mind if we come along? Danny:Liked ure the more the merrier. (Food comes over) Rubble:Yay! Danny&Rubble:Road food! (They make sandwiches Scraggy and Scaredy are like waaaaa about this) (Danny and Rubble Lick their lips) Scraggy:like oh heck yes. Scaredy:Heck yes. (they makes sandwiches and all four eat them and smile proudly cuts to Ted Wilma and Chloe they look all sigh) (Outside they head for the studio) Danmy:Hey why don't you guys follow us up to the studio? Ted:Sure Danny lead the way. (They speed it up the Enicma Mobile follows) (After a while they make it) Ted:Here we are and I've got a map of all the trailers of the stars and co stars. And we can visit every single one of them. Only I hope they'll want us to visit them if they only have time for their fans. Scaredy:The buffet! Scraggy:My thoughts exactly Scared. Snowflake:Do you two ever get full? Scraggy:Like when there isn't like any food left. Scaredy:Reah. Re hee hee hee hee. (Tim Bultman the famous director comes over he wears a suit and square frame glasses and has black hair he is white skinned) Tim:Puptatonix and friends you've made it. Ryder:Hi mr Bultman.( To Enicma Gang)Guy this is Tim Bultman the famous director and he's agreed to do our music video for the Puptatonix. Ted:I am a huge fan mr Bultman! My name is Ted Jones. This is Chloe Blake Wilma Dinkley Orville Scraggy Rogers and of course.... Scaredy:Scaredy Baredy Boo! Tim:Glad to meet you all. Listen you kids have come at a wrong time. Wilma:Is it the catwalks lighting? Tim:If it we're only that. Half of the cast and crew quit because of the Specter that's been going around. Scraggy&Scaredy:SPECTER?! Chloe:Sounds like a mystery. Tim:Only ones left are Della Drybskins My assistant director horror movie legend of the 90s Willios Potter. And the guards. Ted:Wait. The Willios Potter is here? Chloe:Who is Willios Potter? Ted:He's only one of the best movie legends of horror film history beside Boris Karloff Lon Chaney Jr Vincent Price and so on. Scraggy:Like I thought those guys were all dead? Ted:They are. But still I am also a fan of Willios Potter. Tim:He plays the vampire in the video. Scraggy:V-V-V-Vampire?! Tim:It's just only a role he plays. (Della comes over) Della:Tim when do I get paid? Tim:After filming is done Della you can't just expect me to pay you when the specter is out and about. Della:Pay me or I'm quitting! Tim:But you could have the studio's diamonds. In the Adventure Bay vault. Della:I'll do it! But only for the diamonds. (Green ghost appears) Specter:Leave my studio! Della:It's the specter! (Dissapers) Tim:Oh dear. What the devil was that all about. Chloe:We got a mystery to solve. Scraggy:Scared and I'll check the craft service. (They walk off camera) Wilma:Those two and their stomachs. (They leave to look for clues cuts to Scarggy and Scaredy) Scraggy:Ready buddy? Scardey:Ready. (They slurp spaghetti Scaredy burps) Scraggy:Scared how could you? (Srugs shoulders) (Scraggy burps as well) Scaredy:(Puts paw on face)Oh Scraggy. Scraggy:Great snack.mlike that time we saw that ghost Casper. (They run around laughing and rubbing their big bellies the specter comes over) Scaredy:But we helped them solve the case of the Counterfit Ghost. Mr Bultman says he'll tickle our feet. Scraggy:Like he said it's a figure of speech man. Scaredy:Yeah I know. (He sees the specter and is scared) Scraggy:Sp-Sp-Sp-Specter! Scaredy:Huh? (Turns to see it)Rikes! (They run in mid air then run off it chases them) (Cuts to Chase and the rest) Chase:And so that's how Carlos was saved and Tracker joined the PAW Patrol. (Reference to Tracker Joins The Pups) Willma:O.....K. Ted:Hey this golden brick looks like a clue. Willma:Dinkies! A clue. Maybe there are some clues in the basement. Chloe:Only one way to find out. (They and Scaredy and Scraggy go down to the basement only to find the shelf with a head and test tubes and it's sorta like a book shelf) Ted:Is that mr Bultman's head? Willma:Looks like it. Brownie:Only one way to find out. Scraggy:Yeah we just like stay away. (The head talks) Head:You fools? I an still alive! (They scream the Enicma Inc Gang go up to it they are on other each side of the case)